国外看医生英语对话大全
一般病情 He feels headache, nausea and vomiting. (他觉得头痛、恶心和想吐。) He is under the weather. (他不舒服，生病了。) He began to feel unusually tired. (他感到反常的疲倦。) He feels light-headed. (他觉得头晕。) She has been shut-in for a few days. (她生病在家几天了。) Her head is pounding. (她头痛。) His symptoms include loss of appetite, weight loss, excessive fatigue, fever and chills. (他的症状包括没有食欲、体重减轻、非常疲倦、发烧和发冷。) He feels exhausted or fatigued most of the time. (他大部份时间都觉得非常疲倦。) He has been lacking in energy for some time. (他感到虚弱有段时间了。) He feels drowsy, dizzy and nauseated. (他觉得昏昏欲睡，头晕目眩和想吐。) He feels as though everything around him is spinning. (他感到周围的东西都在打转。) He has noticed some loss of hearing. (他发觉听力差些。) She has some pains and itching around her eyes. (她眼睛四周又痛又痒。) 伤风感冒 He has been coughing up rusty or greenish-yellow phlegm. (他咳嗽带有绿黄色的痰。) His eyes feel itchy and he has been sneezing. (他眼睛发痒，而且一直在打喷嚏。) He has a fever, aching muscles and hacking cough. (hacking = constant) (他有发烧，筋骨酸痛和常常咳嗽。) He coughed with sputum and feeling of malaise. (malaise = debility) (他咳嗽有浓痰，而且觉得很虚弱。) He gets a cold with a deep hacking cough. (他伤风咳嗽。) He has a headache, aching bones and joints. (他头痛，骨头、关节也痛。) He has a persistent cough. (他不停地在咳。) He has bouts of uncontrollable coughing. (他一阵阵的咳嗽，难以控制。) He has hoarse and has lost his voice sometimes. (他声音嘶哑，有时失声。) He has a sore throat and a stuffy nose. (他嗓子疼痛而且鼻子不通。) His breathing is harsh and wheezy. (他呼吸时，有气喘似的呼哧呼哧作响。) He has a stabbing pain that comes on suddenly in one or both temples. (有时突然间太阳穴刺痛。) He has a runny nose, sneezing or a scratchy throat. (他流鼻水，打喷嚏和喉咙沙哑。) 手脚疾病 His both hands and feet ache all over. (他两手两脚都很酸痛。) He has pain on the sole of his feet. (他脚底很痛。) There is a wart-like lump on the sole of right foot. (我右脚底有个像肉疣般的硬块。) His ankles look puffy and they pit when he presses them with his finger. (他的足踝好像肿了，用手按，就有小坑痕。) The pain in his left foot is accompanied by redness and swelling. (左脚酸痛，并有红肿。) The joints near his fingernails and knuckles look swollen. (指头和指节旁边的关节，似乎有肿大。) He has numbness and tingling in his hands and fingers. (他的手和指头感到麻木和刺痛。) His legs become painful following strenuous exercise. (激烈运动后，他的腿就痛。) His knee is misshapen or unable to move. (他的膝盖有点畸形，也不能动。) There are some swellings in his armpit. (他的腋窝肿大。) He is troubled with painful muscles and joints. (他的筋骨和关节都痛。) She is troubled by the pains in the back and shoulders. (她的后背和肩膀都痛。) His knee has been bothering him for some time. (他的膝盖不舒服，已有一段时间了。) 睡眠不好 He is sleeping poorly. （他睡不好） He has difficulty in sleeping, inability to concentrate. （他不易入睡，也难集中精神。） It is usually hard for her to fall asleep when she goes to bed at night. （她晚上就寝，很难入睡。） He wakes during the night or early morning and finds it difficult to fallasleep again. （他晚间或清早醒来后，再也不能入睡。） He has nightmares occasionally. （他有时做噩梦。） 呼吸方面 His breathing has become increasingly difficult. （他呼吸越来越困难。） He has to breathe through his mouth. （他要用口呼吸。） He is short of breath, even when he has not been exercising, he is breathless. （他喘气；即使不运动，他也是上气不接下气。） His cough is more like wheezing. （他的咳嗽有呼哧呼哧的响声。） His cough is dry, producing no phlegm. （他是干咳，没有痰。） He has coughed up blood. （他咳嗽有血。） His nose stuffed up when he had a cold. （他感冒时鼻子就不通。） He coughs up a lot of phlegm (thick spit) on most days. （他多半时间咳出浓浓的痰。） He has a feeling of tightness in the chest or a feeling that he is suffocating. （他胸部觉得闷闷的，好象透不过气来。） 口腔毛病 He has pain in his teeth or jaw. (他的牙齿和下巴疼痛。) He has some problems with his teeth. (他牙齿有问题。) The tooth hurts only when he bites down on it. (他咬东西时，牙齿就痛。) His gums are red and swollen. (他的牙床红肿。) His tongue is red and sore all over. (他的舌头到处红和痛。) His breath smells bad and he has a foul taste in his mouth. (他口里有怪味。) His gums do bleed. (他牙床有出血。) He has some sore swellings on his gum or jaw. (他的牙床和下巴肿痛。) He has sore places on or around the lip. (他的嘴唇和周围都很痛。) There are cracks at the corners of his mouth. (他的嘴巴角落破了。) There are some discolored areas inside on his tongue. (他舌头里边有些地方颜色怪怪的。) 肠胃毛病 He has a bloated, uncomfortable feeling after meal. (他饭后肚子觉得胀胀的，很不舒服。) He has bouts of abdominal pain. (他有一阵阵的肚痛。) He feels bloated in his abdominal area. (他感到肚子胀胀的。) (注：胀胀的，像「puff up」，但不是真正的肿「swell up」) The pain is mainly in the lower (upper) right part of the abdomen. (痛是在肚子下半部。) He has nausea and vomiting. (他有恶心和呕吐。) It is difficult or painful for him to swallow. (他吞下食物时会痛。) He has passed more gas than usual. (他放…比平常多。) He has been constipated for a few days. (他便秘了好几天。) He suffers pains when he moves his bowels. (他大便时很痛。) He has trouble with diarrhea. (他拉肚子。) 血压&感官 High blood pressure is creeping up on him. (他的血压很高。) He has noticed frequent urination, increased thirst and unexpected tiredness. (他发觉常常小便，非常口渴和更加疲倦。) It is a chest pain that gets worse when he bends over or lies down. (他弯腰或躺下时，胸部更痛。) He has noticed excessive sweating and unexplained tiredness. (他体会到过度的出汗和难以解释的疲倦。) He has a sharp pain in one area of his spine. (他的脊椎某部位刺痛。) He has pain in other joints including hip, knee and ankle. (其它关节疼痛包括臀部、膝盖和脚踝。) His eyes seem to be bulging. (他的眼睛觉得有点肿胀。) He has double vision. (他的视线有双重影子。) He feels there is a film over his eyes. (他觉得眼里有种薄膜似的东西，挡住视线。) His vision in the right eye blurred. (他右眼视线模糊不清。) He has had some earaches lately. (他近来耳朵有点痛。) He has a repeated buzzing or other noises in his ears. (他耳朵常有嗡嗡的声音。) 参考资料： https://mp.weixin.qq.com/s/25fmTmWX-kA_2anrk-vVSg Category:语言学习 _无段落编辑_